1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the treatment of a portion of a wall forming a cavity in a body. More particularly, this invention pertains to an apparatus for forming implants in a portion of the wall forming the gastrointestinal tract.
2. Description of Related Art
Gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD) is a failure of the anti-reflux barrier, allowing abnormal reflux of gastric contents into the esophagus of the gastrointestinal tract. Gastroesophageal reflux disease is a disorder which is usually characterized by a defective lower esophageal sphincter (LES), a gastric emptying disorder with or without failed esophageal peristalsis. The disease usually manifests itself during “transient lower esophageal sphincter relaxation” episodes, the frequency of which is greatly increased in patients who reflux. Medical or drug therapy is the first line of management for gastroesophageal refluxes. However, drug management does not address the condition's mechanical etiology. Thus symptoms recur in a significant number of sufferers within one year of drug withdrawal. In addition, while medical therapy may effectively treat the acid-induced symptoms of gastroesophageal reflux disease, esophageal mucosal injury may continue due to ongoing alkaline reflux. Since gastroesophageal reflux disease is a chronic condition, medical therapy involving acid suppression and/or promotility agents may be required for the rest of a patient's life.
The expense and psychological burden of a lifetime of medication dependence, undesirable life style changes, uncertainty as to the long term effects of some newer medications and the potential for persistent mucosal changes despite symptomatic control, all make surgical treatment of gastroesophageal reflux disease an attractive option. Unfortunately, surgical intervention is a major operation with all attendant morbidities, mortality and risk of failure requiring further surgery in the case of over-correction. Laparoscopic surgery requires a very high level of skill and special training for it to be successful.
Minimally invasive procedures have been provided for forming implants in the wall of the gastrointestinal tract to treat GERD and other ailments. It would be desirable to have a method and device for forming implants of a predetermined size in a consistent manner to enhance the reproducibility of such procedures.